George Gore
| romaji_name = Onizuka Gō | other_names = | age = 19 | gender = Male | occupation = Professional Duelist | anime_deck = Gouki | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = }} Go Onizuka ( , Onizuka Gō) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is a Charisma Duelist under the same name (this time written as ), in LINK VRAINS. Go also serves as a rival to Yusaku. Design Appearance Go is a tan-skinned man with a built and bulky body. He has dark hair and chin beard and wears a gold hat with red-striped designs. He wears a greenish-grey jacket with a separate collar and a gold, animal-head-shaped necklace. Go is shirtless with only dark pants and a golden belt with a red stone in the center. His boots are buckled with gold plates. On his arms and abdomen he also wears the gold plates and dark, finger-less gloves. Go does not use an Avatar in LINK VRAINS so his outfit remains the same. Personality Go is shown to have a big ego and pride for being a popular Charisma Duelist and was angered when Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He seems to have a soft for children as he often volunteers and donates to them at the orphanage where he grew up. He repeatedly makes it clear that he doesn't Duel for money, as he donates most of it and lives in a rather small warehouse. According to his manager, Go prioritizes the audience's entertainment over winning Duels immediately. Etymology "Onizuka" (鬼塚) is written with the characters of "ogre" and "mound". "Go" (豪) can be translated as "strong" or "manly". Biography Hanoi Go appeared in LINK VRAINS when an unnamed Knight of Hanoi attacked. He watched Playmaker's Duel against a Knight of Hanoi and was angered that Playmaker was stealing his spotlight. He is then shown raging in his warehouse about Playmaker's rising popularity. As Akira Zaizen shows up, offering a D-Board for his help in defeating Playmaker, he rejected the offer, saying that he takes orders from nobody. When Go visited his old orphanage, the children were engrossed in videos of Playmaker, paying no attention that Go visited. Shocked by this, Go accepted Akira's offer and drew Playmaker out with a Knight of Hanoi disguise. After revealing who he really was, Go challenged Playmaker to a Duel, declaring that the true hero of LINK VRAINS would unmask Playmaker. When SOL Technologies used a program to trap them and prevent Playmaker from logging out, Go then announced that Playmaker could only leave by defeating him. Upon being questioned of who hired him, Go replied that he wasn't telling that to a hacker and said his purpose here is to show that he is the stronger Duelist. The two began their Duel, with Go Normal Summoning "Gouki Suprex" and with its effect, Special Summon "Gouki Twistcobra", ending his turn. As Playmaker brought out two monsters of his own, Go was amused and compared the current situation to a pro-wrestling tag match, declaring that he would win by the count of 3. He then lost half his LP by "Linkslayer", helped by "Cyberse Wizard's" effect, and was brought to his knees. Go got up before the count of three, staying true to his charisma style of deliberating putting himself in danger to heighten his audience's emotions. He then adds "Gouki Riscorpio" with "Suprex's" effect. He then activated his Skill, "Fighting Spirit" to bring back "Suprex" and Link Summon "Gouki The Great Ogre". After increasing "Great Ogre's" ATK, Go was confident it was enough to defeat Playmaker, declaring that it would be his finisher. As Go moved in for the final blow, Playmaker activated a trap that left him with 100 life points. He then smiled when Playmaker stayed to finish the duel despite having an escape route available. When Playmaker Link Summoned Link Spider, Go called it a weakling due to its low attack, however he became annoyed when he realized that Playmaker took his attacks deliberately to satisfy the condition for Playmaker's Skill, calling Playmaker a copycat of his charisma style. He was then shocked when Playmaker performed multiple Link Summons to bring out 3 Link Monsters. When Playmaker asked his Decode Talker to attack, Go questioned the use of attacking with a monster with lower attack, but when both his Great Ogre and Decode Talker were tied in attack, he tried to save Great Ogre with its effect. However, by the third attack, Great Ogre ran out of linked monsters for its effect and is destroyed by Decode Talker, costing Go the duel. As he got up, he laughed, having enjoyed the duel with Playmaker. When he logged out, he stumbled, feeling the fatigue from the duel. He was surprised and moved to see the children waiting and clapping for him despite his loss. He then held up his champion belt and roared, and had fun with the children, with a big grin on his face. Deck Go uses a "Gouki" Deck. According to his profile, his Deck Style is Beatdown. Similar to his attitude towards loyalty, his main tactic is about gathering his monsters together, both assembling them from his Deck and combining their respective might. His signature tactic in Duels is to start off passively, allowing his opponents to gain a huge lead before turning things around for a single powerful finish, all for the sake of amazing spectators. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters